From Past To Present
by AhnKiwi
Summary: Maka Albarn is a victim of horrible breakups. As she tries to recover from her most recent one, her best friend, Soul visits. Although things seem to be the same after 2 years, Maka soon finds out that they have both changed in more ways then one. She starts to feel strange around Soul, but does Soul feel the same way? AU. The rating will probably change in the future ; v ;


**_I hope you guys review and give me and opinion about how this is going and if you guys like it ^^ thanks~_**

* * *

It was another night in the household of Maka Alburn. Tissues littered the floor and ice cream cartons were everywhere creating a scene of chaos in the usually tidy room.

There was silence in the room until Maka stirred from her bed, eyes red from crying, and bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation. She lazily picked up her phone to check what time it was.

Along with finding out that it was 8pm at night, she also had 8 messages from Kid, 20 texts from Liz all saying the same thing, and a single text from Patty with a giraffe picture attached.

Of course they were all worried about her, seeing as she just went through another nasty breakup.

'I guess it's time to move on once again huh Maka. I really thought we had something this time but I guess I was wrong to assume we were both being serious.'

She thought back to that moment, when she had waked into the room to see him with another girl. Of course she was pissed, but she remained dignified. She wasn't about to be this crazy bitch that would start throwing things everywhere and end up in the news for murder. No, she decided a long time ago with her father that low life trash didn't even deserve he anger. They didn't deserve her feelings anymore than they deserved herself.

She was about to start cleaning when she got another message. 'Soul...?' She checks her messages and finds a text from her old and still best friend Soul who's been living in Paris for the past 2 years studying and managing his dad's business.

"Open your door.", was all the message said.

She texted back, "What do you mean?"

She heard a knock on her door and as she went to go check who it was she heard his voice.

"What else could I mean, idiot?"

She quickly opened the door to find her best friend with a couple of flowers and a bag of beer and whipped cream.

"And here I thought the genius was you. You know, I don't often come for visits but I would've at least expected some sort of greet-"

His words were cut off as she tackle hugged him.

"ting." He gave his signature shark toothed grin and handed her the flowers.

"I was in town and I had heard that my best friend needed some comforting because some asshole broke her heart."

"He's worse than an asshole. He was a fucking asshole." Maka replied still hugging him.

"Right. Forgot that part." Soul chuckled to himself.

'She never changes.'

"Well, make yourself at home. Sorry it's so messy, but you know, I didn't really have the chance to clean for a friend who was 'in town' from PARIS. What are you doing here anyways?" Soul laughed at her frustration with him, it was just like the old times.

"Well, dad's company wanted to send someone out to do some intern hunting and well, I thought why not go here to Death City, the home to some of the best jazz musicians in the country." Soul explained taking off his shoes.

It was quite true though, Death City was a home to some great musicians and universities, making it home to some incredibly creative and smart people. The place always seemed full of life, albeit the somewhat creepy appearance of the sun and moon.

"Right. Do you have a place to stay?" "I was thinking of staying here and stealing your couch."

Maka lightly giggled at his unpreparedness. 'He never changes.' "It's okay, I have a guest room where you can stay anyways."

"Really? Great!" Soul took off his leather jacket and placed it on her coat hanger and walked in the examine the house.

While Soul was looking around, Maka tried to find a vase for the flowers.

She opened up the bag that Soul brought with him to find a carton of strawberry ice cream in the mix of the beer and whipped cream too. Maka smiled to herself and looked at Soul staring at her fish straight in the eye like a shark. (You see what I did there? LOL)

He was still the same as ever, the glossy soft snow white hair, and t-shirt and ripped jeans with a sweatshirt. And who could forget the mismatched socks? He had remembered her favorite ice cream flavor, and she reminisced about their past and how they even became such good friends.

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed and would wish to read more ^^ your words help fuel my creativity~ LOL yeah guys, I don't really know what I'm trying to do with this fanfiction but I'm just rolling with it XD It was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm a lazy bum and also sick :c and it's really late. I think I'll start updating regularly again soon for the rest of my fanfics too c; Stay tuned in guys for more ^^ I'm suddenly inspired.**


End file.
